


A Stolen Life

by SomeWolf



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Hans is still a dick, Human Anna, Modern AU, Vampire AU, Vampire Elsa, kinda a crossover?, this has a lot of Twilight themes tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWolf/pseuds/SomeWolf
Summary: This was written for Elsanna Shenanigans July 2018 contest. The prompt was the origins of Elsa's power and the word limit was 1000 to 3500.Hope you enjoy~





	A Stolen Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Elsanna Shenanigans July 2018 contest. The prompt was the origins of Elsa's power and the word limit was 1000 to 3500.  
> Hope you enjoy~

Have you ever wondered how spiders spin their webs? How geese know where to fly for the winter? How does a bear know to hibernate for winter? How do bees fly with such tiny wings? Nature is the answer. Mother Nature gave these animals the knowledge to pass on to the next generation. She gave them what they needed to know to survive.

Why am I like this though? I shouldn’t be like this. I shouldn’t be alive but here I am. I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm not supposed to be a monster yet here I am, existing and making a burden of myself to my ‘family’. I never thought in a hundred years that I would ever let go of the hatred of myself and my kind. But here I am, laughing and having delightful thoughts. I'm actually grateful for what happened, for what turned me into the monster I am today.

I grew up in a castle; being the only heir to a kingdom made my life relatively easy and stress free for most of my childhood. I never had to worry about anything: food, warmth, protection, all came with the title ‘princess’ I had from birth. I was a shy child as I should be since I never really had anyone my age to befriend. All the lords’ offspring were older than I which made me a pest even if I was the princess. I never minded that though.

I loved the outdoors, especially during winter. I always felt a sense of calm even though Norwegian winters were deadly most of the time. The purity of the snow before footprints, the white animals coming out of hiding, the warmth of hot chocolate after playing in the snow, and building snow people with my parents were all winter memories that I still cherish to this day, nearly 200 years later. It was also during winter when it happened.

I remember the day so well as much as I wish to forget it. It started as the best day of my life. I had turned 21 the day before and we were getting ready for my coronation. I would be the first queen in a hundred years. My father had grown old and weak, living my mother to handle most, if not all, royal duties. The people loved our family; they were supportive of my mother basically ruling solo and even more supportive of me becoming the first queen to be coroneted. It was a big deal back then for women to do much of anything. We had it outside; the air had been warmer than normal and the bits of snow from the previous day had melted. I had been looking forward to this day for months. I was so ready. I wanted to show my kingdom I would do right by them and make allies and new trade partners and expand our kingdom. I was so ready to prove to my parents that I can do this by myself and I wouldn’t need to marry for political reasons but rather for love like my father did. My people were ready. As the crown was placed upon my head, the atmosphere changed.

I felt the warmer air turn frigid as the screaming began. Men, women and children ran towards their homes, unsure what was happening. I turned to see these men in ragged clothes attacking everyone; the guards would try and attack one, only to be flung into the castle walls. The fear of not knowing what was happening or who these men were or how to protect my people made me frozen with fear. I couldn’t move until one of the 4 men was in front of me. I panicked and ran, aka mistake number 1. When the man cornered me, I screamed for help (mistake number 2). His evil eyes held the color red, like the color the snow was under the lifeless bodies of my kingdom. Almost everyone was dead. Men, women and children lay lifeless in an area that was supposed to protect them. I didn’t see my mother or father. I hope they escaped. I hoped I would too. I hoped the man would leave me alive unlike the rest of the kingdom. I was wrong.

A single bite was all it took. The man had grabbed my hand, biting into my wrist. I felt two different kinds of pain: the pain of the bite itself and a pain that was like fire going through my veins. The man did not drain my body like he and his ‘friends’ did to my people; he left me to suffer. I spent 3 days writhing in pain. It felt like every cell in my body was on fire. I begged for death, screaming it. I had no way of knowing if anyone had heard; I couldn’t keep my eyes opened during that time.

They say becoming a monster takes a lifetime, which you have to be shown that evil from the start. That is a lie. It only takes 3 days. After three days, I awoke in this new life with a blood thirst of a madman. I didn’t realize where I was or who was in the room with me before it was too late. Only a crazy woman would attack her parents and the staff that helped raise her. It takes being a monster to drain the life from their bodies one by one. Every time I get a moment of peace, I hear their screams and cries. They beg me to stop, their pleas turning to strangled gurgles in seconds. My mother haunts me the most. Most of the staff was old, they would have died within a year or so anyway. My father had all but forgotten me, begging for the ‘strange woman’ to stop hurting him. My mother was only 18 years older than I was. She would’ve had a full life. She never once called me a demon or a monster. I was still her little girl who used to build snowmen with her. Her last words were ‘I forgive you’.

I'm a monster. No human in their right mind would kill their mother. No human can control the winter elements either though. I'm a gifted demon. I can create snow, ice, and freezing winds out of the blue. My ‘brother’ Olaf believes that my love for winter manifested itself and gave me powers in this new life. My other ‘brother’ Marshmallow thinks it was just a coincidence at my powers make me a snow and ice wielding monster.

Others of our kind often view themselves as gods or above the mortals. They think of themselves as kings and humans as their cattle. It’s a disgusting way to think but it is also far too tempting to give into. When we go from human to this, our appearance is changed slightly. We are made more beautiful than our human selves. I t is to attract and lure our prey away; humans have always been drawn to pretty things and it is their flaw that they trust us. But that’s how we hunt in modern society. It is frowned upon to attack with witnesses around to see the bloodshed. But if we lure a single human or maybe a group of 3 away to a secluded place, it is much easier. I often think of the women in our kind. Back when I first changed, many ‘worked’ in brothels, owned and ran by humans of course. After a few weeks, they would leave.

I couldn’t subjugate myself to such ways to find food. I prefer using my powers; during my first decade in this life, I ‘haunted’ the north (modern Finland, Sweden and Norway) and used my powers during days of snow and ice. If it was cold, I would hunt. I created massive snow storms, burying villages under snow; I would then dig them out and feed as I saw fit then remove all traces of the storm that I created. Most of them praised me, calling me a hero, not knowing I was going to drain the life out of them. It was not their fault for being food.

When my ‘family’ first moved here, I was convinced it would be like every other time: enroll in school, stay for about 6 years with little to no contact with the human students, and make up a story about college, leave. We’ve been doing that for decades; I find it quite appalling having to do the same thing every decade or so. Sometimes, I arrive in the town alone as a wonderer, a human that wants to see the world. As a woman, that would bring many dangers. I would’ve died countless times had I been human.

This time was different. We were up north in some small town where the sun seems to never shine. We enrolled in the local high school a year ago. As predicted, my ‘siblings’ and I were left alone and stayed to ourselves. We don’t like getting attached to people as it can be deadly to them. Things were fine until she showed up. Olaf had been talking our ears off about her but I paid him no mind about the humans. I never wished to interact with them, until now.

She was wonderful. She was upbeat and cheerful, but you could tell how shy she was based on body language. I don’t think the other humans ever noticed. Her long red was tied into twin braids most of the time; once she had it down in waves and I could barely keep my eyes off her. Her eyes looked like they could hold the ocean; it made me miss my blue eyes from my human life. I actually wanted to know her. I assumed this is what humans felt when they see a cute dog: wanting to meet it and interact with it. I never in a million years could think of a way to get her alone without it looking wrong. So within minutes of seeing her that first day, I dropped it. Humans are a dime a dozen; there’s literally billions of them.

When she walked into my biology class, I felt my throat burn. I was so focused on how she looked I never gave it a thought when my throat began to burn; the fire was understandable since it had been nearly a week since I fed. During the dreadfully long lecture all I could think about was how to get her away, how to get her to trust me so I can take her somewhere for a taste. After the class ended, I left school. I faked an illness and went home. I wanted to cry. I had come so far considering what I was; I was being so good. God sent her here to test me, to see if I had changed. Based on my thoughts, I'm the same monster that turned me all those years ago. Only time will tell if I can hold onto the instinct that wants me to sink my teeth in her.

I always fear I will do something or something will happen to show her my true form. I had done a stupid thing and actually been friendly after 3 weeks of being an uncommunicative bitch. I told her I was working through personal things when she asked why I was being so nice. She did most of work in our friendship, trying to intricate me into her group of human friends, all of whom were scared of me. So she tried to hang out with me alone; my self-control isn’t perfect so I always made excuses: my brother is sick and my other brother has the car, I'm grounded, I have to work on homework, I'm going to be out of town, etc. But it was no accident when we ran into each other; she likes to shop in the neighboring city. I follow but only to make sure she’s safe.

One day I couldn’t protect her; we got into an argument and she stormed off. She wants to take our friendship to the next level; she confessed her love to me. I was secretly elated. Never in my existence did I think I could get someone so good and pure to love me, a monster and a demon. I'm not supposed to even exist and yet here she is. I deny her and I told her it would never work out. There was lots of screaming and crying, mostly from her. I didn’t want to hurt her; I can kill her at any moment and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.

She stormed off, crying and telling herself that she wasn’t good enough for me. I broke her heart. All I could do was sit and sob, snow and ice swirling around me. I hurt her; I told her I wish I never met her. She told me she hated me. And I believed her. My brothers said humans are overly emotional and to not get offended if they say horrendous things. I couldn’t help but feel hated; I was so used to the fear and anger of the humans. I assumed they were always one or the other. But Anna was different; she liked how ‘shy’ I was. She was drawn to the refined looks that made others fear me. She liked how I held myself ‘like a princess or something’. She said I was different and she wanted to be with me. She accepted me for all my flaws. I used to chew on my lip when I was nervous; that trait carried over and she found it cute.

I made a mistake; I had to apologize for the atrocious way I acted. I followed her scent, intending to try and make peace with her. She got into her car and drove off. I called my brothers to keep an ear out for her noisy old car. I tracked her to Portland and my heart sank. I found her car abandoned in a parking deck; her scent was old even though it had only been an hour since she stormed off. There was another scent in the car; it was my kind: vampire. I growled and raced off, following the vampire scent as an ice storm began to form.

I followed it to an abandoned warehouse; it reeked with the scent. It must be living here. Stealth would never be an option nor will it ever be when an angry demon is on the prowl. I will end this demon; it will only be a pile of ash when I'm done. I used my powers to burst through the doors, my teeth bare and venom welling up in my mouth. I could feel my fangs ready to tear into whoever had my Anna.

I saw two familiar sets of red hair: one made my heart metaphorically flutter and the other made me thirst for his demise. She was tied to a chair, her mouth taped shut.

“Ah! I was wondering when you were going to show up? Pretty little thing, isn’t she?” he said, touching her nose.

_“You get the fuck away from her, asshole!”_ I growled, ice holding him around his ankles.

He only laughed. “You think I would forget didn’t you!” he shouted over my storm. “I told you I would have my revenge! I never thought a human would ever be able to love you though. _ **I LOVED HER AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!**_ ” he screamed. “And now, I'm going to take her away from you. An eye for an eye isn’t it?” he said, lunging at her, the ice breaking off around his ankles.

So many things happened in my past. Things I never thought that would haunt me. About 30 years into this life, I met Hans. He was about my age in human and vampire years. Red hair, ugly sideburns, but I sense of direction in life that I didn’t have. We traveled together for about 10 years when it happened. I was hunting; women were easily seduced by power and money. I found a brunette and she wasn’t willing at first to come with me; but after another hour of talking she didn’t see the harm in helping a ‘drunk’ to her room. I took her when she shut the door. She was into power play and it was easy to sink my teeth into her bare neck, especially when she smelled so good. I made sure she went out on a high though. Hans had apparently been courting her and he left to hunt outside of town. He never told me to. He tried to kill me; and he vowed to take away my partner if I ever got one. word must travel fast with nomads because here he was, inches from sucking the life from my girl.

But we move _fast_. Within seconds, I was standing between them, throwing him clear across the building. He was up in moments, his eyes pitch black with rage. He began to try to tear me apart; his fury must've made him forget I have powers. I began to focus on freezing him, his rage growing until he was nothing more than a pissed off ice statue on me, his hands still at my neck. I punched the frozen bloodsucker and he shattered; it was like a hundred windows breaking at once. I got up with the intent to burn the ice bastard’s pieces when I heard muffled sounds. The snow was frozen mid-air.

Anna. Anna had been here this whole time. She watched a woman she cared about murder another. She watched me freeze him. She saw everything.

“Anna,” I said, walking towards her.  
She didn’t move, terrified of the things she just saw.

I moved quickly, much faster than I would’ve had she not just seen the ten second fight. I untied her hands and took the gag out of her mouth. I stepped back and avoided her eyes.

“It isn’t what it looks like,” I said softly but loud enough for her to hear.

“It isn’t what it looks like? Are you freaking kidding me, Elsa?! You just killed that guy! But you used ice from your hands and you were so fast. What the fuck is going on?” she asked, her voice cracking in several places.

“I'm- I'm not who you think I am,” I said, not sure if I should risk our lives just so I can be honest with her.

“No,” she said shaking her head. “You aren’t who I thought you were. I'm- Just leave me alone. I need time to process what the fuck happened,” she said, walking towards the exit.

I move at a human speed towards her. “Wait, if you-”

“No! You stay the fuck away from me!” she yelled, running outside. She was scared. And she had every right to be.

All my thoughts were true even if I didn’t want them to be: **_I am a monster._**

**Author's Note:**

> Another Vampire AU :3 I love supernatural creatures especially vampires. Expect more vampires whether its in this fandom or not hehehe lol  
> Lemme know if you liked it, heart it, fav it, whatever and check out my tumblr to get to know me better and see when I will be posting (I'm more active on tumblr plus you can ask me questions about stories and stuff while I word vomit about possible ideas)
> 
> https://some-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
